BROKEN
by JokerandHeathrulesx
Summary: Meet Summer Marie Hill. After her parents die when she was nine. Draco Malfoy has made her life hell for the past three years. If only he knew the life she had a home. Draco has secrets of his own and Summer if finding out the people she believed to be her family have been hiding secrets from her as well.


Broken

Hi, This is my first Harry potter fanfiction. . I will update soon. please review tell me what you think.

Chapter One

The cold winter night as we were travelling now on the icey road, I was nine, happy. I was the full person of the miserable person that I have become now. The horrible events that unfolded that night. The car hitting the icey patch and skidding of the road, I was lucky to make it out alive, a dark figure pulled me from the car as it was falling. He placed me on the side of the road. My clothes tored as the blood was down the side of my face.

I watched with terrified eyes as the oncoming train killed them. The warm tears that streamed down my face as I watched them die. The figure that had saved me had played on my mind since then. I never found out who he was.

I awoke sweating with tears in my eyes My name is Summer Marie Hill, I'm 14. I have blonde hair that falls to my shoulders with a full fringe and bright green eyes.

I heard the bedroom door open. My heart racing as HE walked in. My so-called foster father, Dean. His green eyes looking at me. He started to hurt me a few months ago, beating me til I was black and blue and could bearly walk. The holidays became a living hell now that he had began to force himself upon me. Fourth year of the school started tomorrow but that wasn't much better with Draco Malfoy.

I felt him push me down on the bed. His green eyes piercing into me like knifes as he began to force my clothing off. The fear building up in me. My heart rate rising.

"No please. Not again." I said in a voice just about hearable. I felt the hot tears fall down my face as I knew what was about to happen.

"Shut up bitch, your pay for that." He said as I felt the pain in the left side of my face. I felt the pain as he began to thrush himsef inside me. Harder and harder, the pain unbearable. My begs fell on deaf ears as he continued. I tried to think of a happy place. Where I was back home with my Mum and Dad, where I was whole.

Once he had finished. I watched with fearful eyes as he pulled his boxers on. He grabbed his black leather black on the floor. Tears fell from my face as he began to tie my hands to the bed. I was so afraid. I knew what was coming.

The pain I felt every time the leather connected with my back. I kept quite, I had to. He would only hit my harder it I'd cry out.

"You know you deserve this dont ya?" He asked as he lend over me. I nodded fearfully. He moved around me and walked out of the door after un-doing my arms. I curled up into a ball hugging my knees as the hot tears escaped.

I thought about my life. What if that man hadn't saved me. I wouldn't be living my nightmare that I was in now. I drifted to sleep after that dreading tomorrow.

"SUMMER GET UP NOW!" I heard Dean yell and I jumped awake from the nightmare I have every night. I dragged my self to the bathroom. The pain shooting down my body as I pulled myself into the shower. Tears bulid up in my eyes and the pain was becoming worst. My bruises covered every inch of my body.

I made it to the train a bit later. My body shaking from the pain and the fact I was going to see Draco soon. He scared me so bad. Not as bad as Dean but enough. My legs shaking bad. I was finding it so hard to stand up as i boarded the trained. Walking down to a comparment my legs gave way. My tears streaming down my face. I couldn't do this. I couldn't have another monster hurt me again.

"Summer." I heard HIM ask. I looked up at Draco as he walked over to me. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt me. He crouched down in front of me. I saw his hand reach out to my face. I moved away to fast. He looked confused.

"Summer. You need to calm down. Ok. Come on er... your be fine. " He said looking like he was struggling for words. I took deep breaths as he moved his arms and picked me up. He pulled me into a comparment and sat me down.

Draco

I didn't know what was up with her. My mother and father told me that I had to take care of her but she wouldn't tell me why. She wasn't nothing to me. She was below me. Why should I have to do this. Why the hell was I doing this. She probably hates me. I mean I've made her life hell. Now I'm sat her with her lend on me crying her eyes out. My mother and father better have a good enough reason for me having to doing this.

PLEASE REVIEW XXX


End file.
